Sunny With a Chance of Sexy Showers
by seethejoy
Summary: Events leading up to the milliseconds of environmentally friendly co-showering in 6.11 "Blink".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Events leading up to the milliseconds of environmentally friendly co-showering in 6.11 "Blink"._  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from this work or these characters in any way. They belong to Shonda and all her lovely peeps at ABC. I have a huge amount of respect for the writers and do not intend to harm or disrespect their work and/or characters in any way. I'm just a Grey's fangirl having fun with the SGMW family we know & love ;)

A/N: **_This is ridiculously over-due but I got nervous writing the smut and stopped. Decided to give myself a swift kick and just DO IT so here it is- my first fic. I'd love if you could give me honest feedback/criticism so I can improve :)_**

* * *

The morning sun greeted Callie's bedroom window, peeking through the lazily drawn drapery, casting a light glow over Arizona's shoulder. She lay propped up against her pillows, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Today was their first day back to an on-call rotation at Seattle Grace-Mercy West after a nice three day relaxation period. Those three days were all the vacation they had managed to score around the holidays but as far as presents go, three whole days _alone _with her super hot girlfriend was, in Arizona's mind, heaven wrapped in a bright pink ribbon...even if it they did have to wait until the second week of January. The holiday season is too busy at the hospital to have all of the attendings take time off and neither she, nor Callie, had the seniority to get vacation during those coveted weeks. Arizona really didn't mind, though. She loved the holidays.

She loved the way it looked outside when the snow fell in the pale moonlight. She loved the way Callie tangled her body around soft, milky limbs at night so that her hands and toes stayed toasty warm. The main reason that Christmas really is the most wonderful time of the year, though, is that it is the one time when she doesn't have to work so hard to see smiling faces in the PEDS wing. No matter how sick or desperate one of her cases was, the prospect of Santa Claus and candy and Christmas carols never failed to bring light into a child's eyes. That light made Arizona's job a whole lot easier.

Callie enjoyed the holiday season too but she had confided in Arizona that this one was the happiest she had had since she was still in high school back in Miami. It had been just Callie with her parents and her sister that year instead of the big family hoopla that normally happened- no crazy aunts or rebellious cousins, no babies crying or Abuela Torres pinching her cheeks. She had discovered that year that an intimate Christmas with the ones she loved was her favourite kind and this year brought Calliope Torres more love than she had ever imagined could come her way. The happiness and affection that Arizona brought into her life was the best gift she had ever received. After everything she'd been through, Callie was ready to accept that maybe she was meant to be a spinster who had lots of sex but whom no one thought was worth loving.

When Callie had told her all of this, Arizona's heart had fallen at the audacity of the notion; all the hurt that Callie had weathered in the past had brought her to a dark place where hope was dim, but from the moment she had laid eyes on the brunette beauty, Arizona had known that she was special. A smile graced the blonde's lips at that thought. She also couldn't help but giggle at the picture of Callie as a whoring old spinster.

Arizona was stirred from her thoughts when she felt Callie turn onto her side, now facing the blonde beside her. Toes grazed the top of Arizona's foot and nestled themselves into the space between her calves. She looked sweetly upon the sleeping form beside her. Her eyes slowly made their way from the curve of a hip, where the gap between the covers and a purple tank top left bare, caramel skin, to the strong, slender arms that gently clutched the pillow towards a full breast, peeking out ever-so-slightly from the purple fabric. Her eyes continued onward to the soft expanse of skin from shoulder to collarbone to neck, partially hidden by luscious dark curls splayed down a strong back and framing a rosy cheek. Arizona's face went from a look of love to lust as she took in the incredible sight that was her girlfriend, so peaceful in her slumber...Arizona really didn't want to wake her.

Okay, well, she really did _want _to wake her. She wanted to plant soft kisses all over her impeccable skin and worship her like the goddess she was. But she was going to control herself. Arizona should let her rockstar girlfriend get a thorough rest so she could go and kick ass in the OR. Who knew when the next opportunity to sleep for a full 10 hours with no interruptions would present itself?

_Speaking of interruptions..._ Arizona reflected internally, getting lost in her own thoughts once more.

After the spinster confession, Arizona had told Callie that she was most definitely worth loving. She had promised the brunette beauty, through a playful smile, but in earnest, that she would only work to make their love stronger no matter what hardships might come their way...but she would most definitely see to it that the lots of sex was part of their future too. They were both quite eager to start honouring that pledge...

Alas, their three whole days _alone_ together, turned out to be three days in Callie's apartment while Cristina, Owen, Lexi, Mark, and even Sloan made numerous unexpected and uninvited appearances. To top it off, their entrances through the seemingly revolving door were frustratingly inconvenient. Every time a little sexy time was about to get underway someone barged in.

Not even their nights were immune to this freakish turn of events! Mark had had a mini panic attack about fatherhood and soon to be grandfather-hood the first night and had nearly pounded down the door until Callie answered. Callie ended up drifting off to sleep with him on the couch in the wee morning hours...not exactly the kind of cuddling she had had in mind for herself. The second night Cristina and Owen had a huge argument about Teddy and something about Owen not respecting Cristina as a surgeon. They had to "communicate" instead of one of them just storming out, according to their therapist, and that "communication" apparently meant yelling for three hours straight. So, their three days together had involved many heated make out sessions, some groping, and once they even managed to get down to their lacy undergarments...but no cigar.

Once again Arizona was pulled from her thoughts, this time as Callie let out a deep sigh. Arizona felt the hot breath against the back of her arm, sending a tingling sensation up her spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her body. Upon reopening them, her eyes were pulled back towards the sleeping figure, taking in every inch of her body. Just as Arizona's gaze reached the soft blushing pout that adorned Callie's face, Callie's tongue slipped discreetly between her lips and she bit softly at her lower lip.

That was the final straw. Arizona's heart skipped a beat and it was as though her breath was stuck inside of her. How was this dark beauty so incredibly sexy when she wasn't even awake? She wasn't even trying! Arizona contemplated scratching this itch herself since it clearly was not going away but she wanted her girlfriend. She wanted to touch her so badly she was actually scared of what might happen if she didn't react. _ Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Be a good girlfriend! Let her sleep, let her sleep..._

_Wait, what is wrong with me! We're talking about Calliope Torres. MY Calliope! My fiery, hot, Latina, Calliope who LOVES sex…especially with me because I'm awesome…yeah, no. No more stopping._

An animalistic urge had taken her over. The blonde practically pounced as she turned on her side. She and Callie now lay face to face. Arizona somehow managed to stop herself from pinning her girlfriend and roughly forcing a hand into her hair. She knew that would only lead to a panicky, angry wake up and probably a different kind of screaming than she needed right now.

Instead, Arizona slowly reached out a trembling hand and traced a line with her finger across Callie's exposed stomach then up her arm, over her shoulder, across her neckline, and back again, eliciting a sigh and soft moan from her girlfriend. Arizona moved a little closer, snaked her arm around Callie's waist and pulled herself so there was space left only to breathe.

Callie relaxed her body into Arizona's; Arizona rested on her other elbow to prop herself up slightly and licked her lips as she prepared to show her girlfriend just how much passion she felt for her. She was beginning to stir at this point so Arizona didn't hesitate in laying a kiss on Callie's shoulder. She quickly made her way along the clavicle, laying a series of soft kisses until she reached the apex between neck and shoulder. The blonde planted her lips once on the side of her neck, sucking lightly, before proceeding to graze her tongue up, lining a path to base of Callie's ear. Arizona slowly removed her arm from Callie's waist and pushed the dark hair back, proceeding to nip, kiss, and suck at the ear and the sensitive skin where lobe and jaw-line met.

The sensation Arizona's tongue elicited from that spot always made Callie see stars and this time was no different. If the brunette hadn't been thinking naughty thoughts in her dreams, she certainly was now. Her eyes squeezed tighter as an expression of pure pleasure washed over her still-asleep face as a throaty moan melted the silence in the room. Arizona took that as the cue to break her own silence. She nuzzled into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Call-ii-o-pe…", she called out in a hushed, sing-songy, voice. "Oh, Call-iii-o-peee…", she called out a little louder this time, a wide smile forming on her lips as she kissed up her neck.

Callie's eyes fluttered open slightly before settling closed again.

"Baby, it's time to wake up…"

"Mmm…Ari?" Callie mumbled confusedly in her aroused, sleepy state.

Arizona finally full-on straddled the other woman and couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped her lips as she adorned her face with lusty but loving kisses.

"I should hope there's no one else giving you this kind of wake up call."

Callie, still with closed eyes, smiled, letting out a murmur of agreement.

"Good," Arizona replied with a smug smile, moving her way back down Calliope's body, peppering her luscious figure with kisses, "because you…are the sexiest…most amazing…beautiful…woman…on the face…of the planet…and you…are all…mine."

Still straddling Callie's hips, Arizona muttered slowly against her stomach, "But Calliope…I'm gonna need you to wake up now because…" She dipped down and grazed her teeth from the waistband of Callie's boyshorts, over her bellybutton "…I love you", up her stomach, "so much…and…", nipping the soft mounds of flesh over the purple fabric, "I want to look you in the eyes," she pushes her hands under Callie's top and squeezes the full breasts she finds, "when I fuck you senseless."

With that, Callie's eyes snap open. Deep brown and ocean blue lock intensely as Arizona roughly grinds down on her lover; both gasp in pleasure as their aching centres finally meet.

* * *

**So I actually posted this on my LiveJournal a while ago but thought I'd put it up here too & reach a wider audience since I had pretty good reception there :)**

**Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow so you all don't have to wait 3 weeks like they did. (Unintentional torture, I promise...RL stuff came up & got in the way of free time & creative inspiration)**

**Let me know what you think! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _Sunny with a Chance of Sexy Showers (2/?)_  
**Summary:** _Events leading up to the milliseconds of environmentally friendly co-showering in 6.11 "Blink"._  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from this work or these characters in any way. They belong to Shonda and all her lovely peeps at ABC. I have a huge amount of respect for the writers and do not intend to harm or disrespect their work and/or characters in any way. I'm just a Grey's fangirl having fun with the SGH family we know & love ;)

**A/N: **Sorry this took a while for me to upload! I've had it written since last weekend but life has been pretty hectic so...forgive me? *appealing smile* :) Hope you like it and let me know what you'd like to see from here; I'm a little unsure of how I should start.

* * *

_She dipped down and grazed her teeth from the waistband of Callie's boyshorts, over her bellybutton "…I love you", up her stomach, "so much…and…", nipping the soft mounds of flesh over the purple fabric, "I want to look you in the eyes," she pushes her hands under Callie's top and squeezes the full breasts she finds, "when I fuck you senseless."_

_With that, Callie snaps her eyes open. Deep brown and ocean blue lock intensely as Arizona roughly grinds down on her lover; both gasp in pleasure as their aching centres finally meet._

"Oh baby, yesss..." Callie hisses at the contact.

Jerking her hips against her lover again, eyes still locked, Arizona can't help the grateful smile that forms on her flushed face, "Baby you have no idea how badly I want you right now".

Arizona moves her right arm above Callie's shoulder to support herself as she lowers her body and nuzzles into Callie's neck, continuing the slow grind with her hips, and sloppily making her way towards full, parted lips. "No idea…want…need…how bad…mmmm…SO bad".

Their lips meet in a passionate and greedy kiss, between heavy breaths, laced with obvious want and need. Callie's brain seems to finally grasp that this is _not _a sleep-induced illusion as she soaks up the kiss and runs her hands up and down a soft, milky waist. _This is the real Arizona Robbins. The real Arizona Robbins is turned on, talking dirty, and all over me. Fuck, yes._

Callie tugs at Arizona's peach camisole just as Arizona reaches for the waist of Callie's boyshorts. Their limbs frantically tangle, reach, pull, until a mishmash of clothing is haphazardly strewn across the bedroom. The women hastily arrange their bodies to accommodate this new freedom and begin a frenzied rhythm of thrusting hips, struggling for air between their kiss and bodily exertion. With their initial wave of arousal beginning to calm, the lovers quit the horny teenager act and begin a more slow, sensual pace.

"Good God, I love you," Calliope murmured against the blonde's shoulder, her voice dripping with sincerity and passion.

Arizona smiled down at her lover. "I know, baby, and I believe I have just the thing to make sure you never forget it", she said, with a playful glint in her eye. Callie raised a brow- a silent cue that the blonde should elaborate.

Using Calliope's chest to support her, Arizona leans down, brushing lightly against blushing lips and tickles her girlfriend's nose with her own. "It might have something to do with that whole 'fucking you senseless' thing…" she muttered innocently but with a fire in her eyes.

She could feel the Latina's breath hitch beneath her as the same fire was reflected and intensified in those beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah?" Callie questioned softly as she let out a ragged breath, "And what might that be?"

Rather than answering verbally, Arizona thought it best to _show_ her luscious beauty which tool she planned to bring into play…literally. The blonde lifted her body so that she was once again straddling her brunette lover, leaning back so her soft, but firm, bottom rested against Callie's bent legs. She narrowed her hooded, fixed, gaze slightly as her tongue slowly slipped out to part her soft lips. With jaw partially slacked and parted, gritted, teeth, Arizona let her lithe tongue dance swiftly, back and forth, through the sultry air.

If it had been anyone else, Callie probably would have found it dirty or trashy, but on Arizona Robbins? Dirty is good. In fact, that might have been the hottest fucking thing Arizona had ever done. Her naked, sweat-glistening body mounted over her own, just out of reach- so powerful, so confident, so sexy, but completely at the service of one Calliope Torres- Callie had never been more ready for her devilish angel to devour her and bring her down to heaven. All she could do was let out a whimper of anticipation as the blonde nestled herself between her caramel legs, leaving one limb to rest with bended knee while raising the other to rest, extended, against her breast and shoulder. With Arizona's centre flush against Callie's ass, she grips the brunette's ankle with one hand. The other runs down the smooth calf, stopping at the underside of the knee for support. With her body now positioned just right, she Arizona circles around her lover's ankle and continues her slow descent, running her tongue down the inside of the long, toned, limb. Nearing her destination, Arizona throws Callie's leg over her shoulder and lifts her hips, letting the other leg fall further to the side, granting her better access to her girlfriend's glistening core. She drug her tongue lazily over the crease where thigh & centre meet, her blonde curls tickling Callie's sensitive skin, before blowing cool air over the pulsing core before her. Eager to taste her Calliope, Arizona abandons the slow and sensual. She laves over her gorgeous girlfriend, flicking rapidly over her throbbing clit, then she parts the wet folds and aggressively thrusts her tongue inside, determined to blow her lover's mind.

* * *

Cristina Yang burst through the door to her apartment, slick with a cold sweat, grooving impatiently to the iPod beat in her ears. She had never been one for morning sprint drills…or jogs for that matter- especially during winter in Seattle- but it was part of Owen's routine a few days a week and they were trying to let one another in to the simpler aspects of their lives. So this morning was Cristina trying. She really tried but she couldn't stand another 45 minutes of that crap; she much preferred dancing as her cardio.

Right now, though, all she wanted was to feel the warmth and comfort of a hot shower. As she made her way to her bathroom, Cristina observed Callie's closed bedroom door. The apartment was just as she had left it.

_Holy crap, those two are still asleep! Must be freakin' nice…vacation…pft, I don't get vacation…they just laze around her for three days…it's 9am and they haven't even eaten breakfast yet; must be nice…_

Cristina is pulled from her thoughts when she notices the pile of dirty towels on her bathroom floor. Sighing, she turns, making her way to Callie's door, still grooving along to Madonna.

"Great…we'll try not to wake Sleeping Beauty and the Ortho Princess…", she grumbles to herself, reaching for the doorknob.

"Ah! Fuuu—" is all Cristina gets out.

Upon entering she is met by her very naked roommate, head thrown back and a look of sheer pleasure on her face, while a mess of blonde curls and a pale back are visible between caramel legs. At Cristina's outburst, Callie and Arizona both turn towards the source. A mixture of horror, embarrassment, panic, and anger is written across their faces as Cristina turns on her heel, making a swift exit, and firmly shutting the bedroom door behind her.

_Okay, so not still sleeping…dirty towels it is. And I was wrong…at least Blondie's had breakfast._


End file.
